Moments
by wonpil
Summary: "Habisnya, kau menggemaskan sekali, sih. Hehe." "Mark, kangen kamu, boleh tidak?" Tentang pertemuan dan perasaan yang tertinggal setelahnya. [ EP 01 : Tentang Rindu ] NCT. Mark x Haechan. MarkChan/MarkHyuck.


**_#moments ep. 01 : Tentang Rindu_** by **_piesusu_** / **Cast(s)** : NCT's Haechan and Renjun, mentioned!Mark / **Length** : 765 words

 **Disclaimer :** I only own the plot, anyway. The castes were belong to God, their parents, and themselves. No profits taken.

.

.

.

Haechan menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. _Sekarang sudah musim panas lagi_ , pikirnya. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu bersama sekumpulan teman-temannya, di pulau Jeju.

Ah ya, tentang orang itu juga—

Haechan rindu sekali.

 _"_ _Aku suka kamu."_

Angin yang bertiup melewati jendela disebelahnya seperti membisikkan suara itu lagi. Haechan tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu itu datang. Seperti setahun sebelumnya, di waktu yang hampir sama.

 _"_ _Seberapa suka?"_

 _"_ _Sukaaaaa sekali. Sampai rasanya setiap melihatmu, aku ingin memelukmu."_

 _"_ _Eh? Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Habisnya, kau menggemaskan sekali, sih. Hehe."_

"HAECHAAAAAAAAN!"

Lamunannya buyar menatap tajam Renjun yang dengan santainya cengar-cengir tidak jelas disampingnya.

"Kamu berisik sekali. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Habisnya kamu melamun. Sedang rindu Mark, ya?"

Sial. Kenapa dia bisa setepat itu sih menebak?

"Terserah." Haechan memutar bola matanya malas kemudian sibuk membuat coretan dibelakang buku catatannya.

"Aduh. Jangan ngambek, _dong_. Padahal aku mau mengajakmu pergi besok sore. Ke festival kembang api."

Haechan melirik Renjun sekilas sebelum berpikir. Ah ya, festival kembang api yang setiap tahun diadakan diawal musim panas. Ia tentu tidak lupa, semuanya seperti tercetak jelas dalam memorinya.

"Tidak, ah. Besok aku sibuk, mau tidur saja dirumah."

Renjun mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian menatap Haechan tidak rela.

"Tidak seru sekali, ah! Padahal besok ada Chenle, ada kak Taeyong, kak Jaehyun,kak Johnny dan kak Hansol, Jisung- _ie_ juga datang—"

Haechan mengabaikan Renjun yang sibuk menyebutkan satu per satu anggota perkumpulan kecil mereka, sementara ia sibuk dengan coretannya. Sebuah gambar abstrak dari senyum seseorang.

 _"—_ _kudengar Mark juga datang."_

Renjun menyeringai dikalimat terakhirnya. Haechan pasti tidak akan menolak ajakannya sekarang, karena ada Mark.

Harusnya _sih_ , begitu.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Renjun. Maaf, ya?"

Rasanya mau terjun dari kelasnya saja, sekarang.

 _Jeju tidak pernah terlihat membosankan untuk dikunjungi, terutama saat musim panas. Lautnya yang biru selalu membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang datang kesana._

 _Haechan tak pernah terpikir bahwa ia akan punya satu._

 _Senja datang lebih cepat. Laut biru mulai memancarkan warna jingga yang dibiaskan oleh sang mentari. Haechan dan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, Mark—berdiri ditepi dermaga dekat hotel mereka menginap._

 _"_ _Mark. Kenapa membawaku kesini? Dan kenapa buru-buru sekali,_ sih _? Nanti kak Hansol bisa bingung mencari kita, tahu."_

 _Haechan menatap kesal Mark yang hanya terdiam menatap langit senja didepan mereka, tak kunjung berbicara._

 _"_ _Ayolaaaah~ kita harus segera kembali kalau tidak ingin melewatkan—"_

 _"_ _Aku suka kamu."_

 _Haechan melongo sebentar. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi Mark diam saja, menatap lurus-lurus kearah pantai dengan wajah seriusnya._

 _"_ _Hah? Apasih Mark, kamu sedang bercanda, ya?"_

 _"_ _Aku suka kamu, Kim Haechan."_

 _Mark menatapnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Mark seserius ini. Tawanya berhenti, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam karena takut—iya, dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Ia jadi takut sendiri._

 _"_ _Serius?"_

 _Mark mengangguk, mantap. Haechan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi._

 _"_ _T-tapi aku—"_

 _Kata-katanya terhenti begitu sepasang lengan memeluknya. Itu Mark. Pelukannya hangat sekali, dan kali ini terasa berbeda. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar, apa ini karena ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung Mark yang menggila?_

 _"_ _M-mark…"_

 _Bahkan belum sempat ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Mark, lelaki itu melepas pelukannya. Lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara._

 _"_ _Ah, astaga. Benar kata Johnny-_ hyung _, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya."_

 _Ia menatap Haechan sebentar, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, kemudian menatapnya lagi. Tersenyum manis sekali sambil menepuk puncak kepalanya._

 _"_ _Yang tadi, lupakan saja, ya? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Hehe, maafkan aku."_

 _Kemudian Mark meninggalkan Haechan begitu saja. Dengan segala perasaan, dan pernyataan yang terniang-niang dalam benak Haechan._

 _Mark… suka padanya?_

" _Sial_. Mark bodoh."

Haechan menatap tugas kimianya sekali lagi sebelum menutup bukunya kencang-kencang, menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras—kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya karena kesal.

Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Seusai pulang sekolah, ia harus pergi berbelanja keperluan rumah karena paksaan ibunya, kemudian kembali disambut omelan karena pergi terlalu lama. Sekarang malah dihadapkan pada setumpuk soal kimia yang ia benci sekali. _Alkuna_ , _alkena_ , apalah itu. Dia tidak mengerti.

Ah, disaat seperti ini dia jadi rindu Mark.

Cowok itu pasti akan langsung datang kekamarnya—karena rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa blok, kemudian membantunya mengerjakan tugas apapun yang Haechan pikir terlalu sulit untuknya.

Tak ada yang terlalu sulit untuk siswa berprestasi seperti Mark.

Tapi sekarang Haechan sendirian.

Tidak ada Mark. Atau semalaman penuh dengan kukis cokelat sambil bergulung-gulung diatas kasur sambil mengerjakan tugas kimia. Tidak ada film _The Pirates of Carribean_ yang asyik untuk ditonton bahkan untuk seribu kali lagi bersama Mark.

Haechan memundurkan kursi belajarnya, berjalan kearah kasur dengan gontai, berbaring diatasnya kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi kertas-kertas foto yang mulai mengelupas. Gambar langit-langit gedung opera terkenal di Athena.

" _Mark, kangen kamu, boleh tidak?_ " gumam Haechan sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 ** _#moments ep. 01 : Tentang Rindu_**

 ** _SELESAI_**

 _A/N :_

 _AAAAH INI JELEK BANGET. Jujur, aku sangat-amat tidak pede mau nge-upload ini karena bahkan ini jauh diluar ekspektasiku. Tapi, ya sudahlah—_

 _Ah, ya. Ceritanya sedikit ambigu, ya? Memang ceritanya belum jelas. Tapi sedikit-banyak terinspirasi dari cerita Girls' of the Wild's dan #moments (aka Webtoon)._

 _Lebih tepatnya ini seperti project, sih. Aku akan menulis banyak sekali cerita disini, drabble atau vignette, dengan banyak pairing (mostly favoritku) dan update-nya nggak tentu, hehe._

 _Mungkin kalau banyak yang tertarik, aku bakal menulis lengkapnya cerita MarkChan di ep selanjutnya— atau aku bakal menulis moments yang lain, dengan pairing yang lain._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Apresiasi kalian sangat ditunggu, loh! Hehe._


End file.
